Chance Encounter
by BioHazardAddict
Summary: The man shouted the familiar phrase again, and that's when it clicked. I wasn't in the middle of B.F.E. No, it was much worse. I was in the middle of Resident Evil 4.   A bit AU. LeonxOC
1. Over My Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident evil character. All belongs to Capcom. Save for Reilly Valentine and her family. **

**Alright, so, this is my first fanfiction and I decided to go with a Leon one. I'm kinda on a Leon high right now, so, it seemed like the logical way to go. I'm working on a Wesker story as well, too, because for the longest time I was on a Wesker high... but that story is going on the back burner. I'm focusing all my attention on this baby. Anyway, i'm definitely going to try and stick with the RE4 story line as much as close as I can. So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"BOOM!" I laughed as the blast from my shotgun hit its intended target, the head of a village Grenada.

"In your face, literally", I smiled as I continued racing through the village, controlling the blonde agent's every move. Resident Evil 4 was definitely becoming the highlight of my three day weekend break.

"Reilly! Dinner's ready. Get your ass down here. I'm not telling you again," I heard my father yell from downstairs.

I let out a soft growl. I wasn't in the mood for mingling with the family. I was much more focused on the blood bath at hand. But, noticing the time, I realized I hadn't eaten since I had gotten up around noon, and decided it'd probably be a good time to put some food inside my growling stomach.

"Alright! I'll be down, just gimme a second" I yelled back in response. "All right, Leon. I hate to leave you, but I'll be back soon. Promise" I said as I paused the game. I gave the screen a quick glance. What a shame the blonde agent wasn't real, I would definitely have been all over him, although I'm sure plenty of other women would be as well.

I got up from my sitting position on the wood floor, stretching my back as I did so. I'd been sitting here for what seemed to be a good couple hours. This hadn't been my first play through of the game, but no matter how many times I seemed to play it, I never tired of the game.

All right, Dinner time, also known as interrogation time. My dad had this "tradition" you could say of grilling each of my siblings and I about our day. His concern mainly focused on our social lives. He was a little on the strict side, it seemed, and demanded to know everything that was going on in our lives. I always hated this. Not so much because I thought my father didn't need to know my business, but my stories always paled in comparison to those of my siblings. I was definitely the social outcast of the family. By choice, mind you, but these times never ceased to make me feel lonely.

I headed out my door, and took a sharp right down the hallway leading to the stairs. I stopped for a moment at the top of the stairs, quickly surveying the scene. Down the stairs and to left a little, I could see our dining room. My family seemed to be in their usual places, my dad at the head of the table, my mother to his right, my oldest brother to his left. To the right of my brother sat my second oldest brother. To my mother's right sat my third oldest brother. At the opposite end of my father sat an empty chair, my seat. I was the only girl in the family, and the youngest at that. While the seating seemed normal, the atmosphere was off. My family wasn't chattering as they usually would. Instead, they were all sitting still. My 3 older brothers and mother were simply staring at their plates not moving, while my father stared straight ahead.

I began to take slow steps down the flight of stairs, pondering what was happening. As I reached the bottom, I hooked the left that would lead me into the dining room. I quietly took my seat at the table, and looked at my father. We all sat in silence for a moment, before I cleared my throat.

"Um, is something wrong?" I asked. I had never seen my family so quiet. Usually at least one person had their mouth running, if not everyone at the same time.

My father snapped out of his trance. "Ah, um, no. Well, actually, there's something we have to tell you…"

I furrowed my brow, puzzled. What could it possibly be? It was obviously something important. My whole entire family was quite for Pete's sake. A rare event if you knew us.

At that moment in time, I watched the faces of my brothers and mother snap up with big smiles on their face.

What the hell…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They yelled in unison.

…

Oh, for the love of God.

That's right. Today I was 18, or as my friend Brooke liked to say, today I was legal.

"…that's it?" I questioned. I had been worried. I thought something had seriously been wrong.

"What do you mean 'that's it?' It's you birthday! Your 18th birthday. My baby girl is all grown up!" My mother answered, tears brimming her eyes.

Oh dear. My mother was an emotional one, and she loved to let her emotions flows. Whether it was her obnoxious laugh that filled the whole room causing everyone to grow quiet, or her tears pouring over like Niagra falls flooding whatever was closet in proximity, my mother never hid her emotion. Often resulting in rather embarrassing moments, mind you.

I sighed. That meant a birthday dinner, which meant an extra hour of family time. Something I wasn't too keen on. Not that I didn't enjoy my family. It's just that…well, there's only so much I can stand before I just have to have my alone time.

After around an hour of family time, I quietly excused myself from the hustle and bustle that is my family. I walked upstairs carrying the bulk of my birthday gifts I had received. The bulk of my presents happened to be a ps3. Something I had definitely wanted for the longest time, and along with the ps3 came Resident Evil 5. I'd have to start playing it after I finished 4. My other gifts weren't as exciting, but I still enjoyed them. They had come from my family, so each held that special…thing about them that kept them close to my heart.

I sat the presents on my bed, as I walked into my room. I looked at my tv. It still showed the same picture it had when I had left.

"Alright, Leon, I'm back. Just like I promised." I declared. I took up my previous position at the foot of my bed, and picked up the controller. My hands grasped the ps2 controller, and I pressed circle (triangle, square?) in order to send me back into the game. OH, and send me into the game it did. I felt a sudden gust of wind, and everything went black.

…

Well, fuck. I hadn't saved the game in quite a while.

"Shit." I verbalized my thoughts as I slightly began to panic. It was then that I noticed the voices of my boisterous family had gone dead, too.

"Hello?" I called out. "Guys, what happened? …we didn't forget to pay the electric bill again did we, because I swear to God-" And just like that the lights came back on,only they weren't my bedroom lights. In fact it wasn't any man made light at all. All of a sudden all I had was the moon.

"…the fuck."

I made a quick glance of my surroundings. I was in a forest, on some worn and beaten path. I looked ahead of me on the path, and noticed a faint light coming from seemed to be a village up ahead.

Oh thank god, at least I hadn't ended up in the middle of B.F.E completely stranded. I made quick use of the new information, and began to jog to the village which couldn't have been more than half a mile away, at the most. I'd never been good at estimating distance.

As I came to the edge of the village, I recognized a sense of déjà vu. I had seen this place before. I just couldn't place it.

"hmm. Strange."

I walked farther into the creepy-ass village. There was no one in sight, or so it seemed. It was then that I noticed a smell. A putrid smell.

"Oh dear God, what is that?" I could feel my dinner rising in my throat. The stench was overwhelming. I looked in front of me. There seemed to be a huge bonfire, and from that bonfire seemed to be coming the stench.

What'd they do, barbeque a human corpse?

As I gazed into the fire, I suddenly wished I hadn't thought that.

"Holy fuck." And that's when I heard it. A Spanish phrase being yelled out. It sounded angry, but it also sounded familiar. And it wasn't because of my 6 years of Spanish. I backed away from the fire, turning as I did. As I came to a complete 180, I noticed an angry looking Spaniard looking at me. In fact, I noticed I whole mob of angry looking Spaniard looking at me. Angry, armed Spaniards. Scratch that. Angry, armed, and insomniatic looking Spaniards. The man shouted the familiar phrase again, and that's when I clicked. I wasn't in the middle of B.F.E. No, it was much worse. I was in the middle of Resident Evil 4.

Fuck me.

.

I watched in horror as the mob began to advance towards me. In response, my body seemed to naturally begin to back up itself. Gauging the situation, I figured I had three choices. Continue backing up, until I myself became barbequed, stop backing up and come to a complete standstill and letting the villagers have their way with me, or booking it and not looking back.

I, of course, chose that latter, and booked it like no other. I spun on my heels and hooked a right, not even sure where I was running to. In fact, I wasn't even paying attention to the path I was running on, and ran smack dab into something hard and solid.

"Ow!" I exclaimed in unison with somebody.

Wait, somebody.

I looked up from the position I held on the ground. My eyes traveled up the a pair of nicely defined legs, to a nicely defined abdomen, to-well, let's be honest, and frank, this guy's whole body was nicely defined. My eyes kept traveling upwards, till I met with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, and only then did I realize who I had run straight into.

Leon Scott Kennedy.

Leon Freaking Kennedy.

Oh, how I love the world.

"Hey, are you all right?" I heard his voice ask the obvious question.

Oh, his voice. His luscious, deep voice. Oh, how I loved it. I take that back. Oh, how I loved it, _when I wasn't being chased by Grenadas. _

"Oh, um yeah." I managed to stumble out.

"Good, then if you don't mind, I could use a hand."

"Of course."

The blonde man stuck his hand out in an offer to help me up. I accepted, and was quickly pulled off the ground.

"Woah, you're lighter than you look." He mentioned, as I stumbled forward slightly from the sheer momentum he had used to pull me up.

"Um, thanks?"

"Can you shoot a gun?" He asked, leveling his with the head of an approaching villager.

"Since before I could walk." Ah, the perks of being the only daughter of a paranoid cop.

Boom. I watched as his gun blew the head of off its intended target. I grimaced a little. It wasn't as fun in real life.

"Then catch." He shouted, as he threw me a gun.

I caught it, and quickly moved myself into firing position. I lined the red laser up with an oncoming Grenada's head, and squeezed the trigger. I could feel my dinner threaten to escape once again, as the poor man's head exploded. No, it definitely wasn't as fun in real life. I quickly moved on to my next target, pushing all thoughts out of my head, and just focusing on the task at hand. But, I began to notice that as the more villagers we shot down, instead of thinning out like they should have done, more just kept on coming.

"Um, I don't think we're getting anywhere. In fact, I don't think we're gonna have enough bullets to stop all of them." I shouted to my partner to the left of me.

"I think you're right." Leon said, as he lowered his gun, looking around for an escape route. He must have found one, because I felt a hand on my wrist dragging me after him.

"Follow me."

Like I had a choice.

I tried to keep us, as he continued to drag me into what seemed to be a barn. I noticed the top floor, and the ladder that kept it accessible. Leon let go of my wrist, as he turned around to cover the door. I quickly ran over, and shimmied up the ladder as fast as I could. Yes, shimmied.

"Hey! Blondie! Up here!" I yelled, careful not to use his name. I didn't want to explain why I knew his name. The moment didn't seem like the right one to creep him out in.

Leon turned, and quickly headed up the ladder. As he reached the top, I held out my hand and quickly pulled him onto the top level, pulling the ladder up with us as I did so. It hadn't been an option in the game, but keeping the ladder with me seemed much more practical. Now, I wouldn't have to worry about them putting the ladder back up if I had kicked it down.

I readied myself, positioning myself to shoot. But, before I had the chance to let loose, a bell began to ring.

Ada.

The villagers quickly stopped what they were doing, and dropped their weapons heading out of the barn into the Church.

I quickly took the ladder, and maneuvered it back into position, and then proceeded to slide down it. I had always wanted to slide down the ladders like they did in the movies, and I figured might as well try it now. Probably wasn't going to get another chance like this any time soon. It worked quite efficiently, but I was pretty sure I didn't look as cool as they did in the flicks. Leon followed me down, and walked ahead of me out into the center of town.

"Where's everyone going? Bingo? "

I laughed. Not so much because it was actually funny, just more because it was corny, and a favorite line of mine. I stood by Leon as he took out his pda/communicator.

"Hunnigan. I have some bad news. I've confirmed the body of an officer. Something's happened to the people here."

I could hear Hunnigan respond.

"Leon you need to get out of there. Look for a tower. Follow the trail near it. "

"Got it."

Leon turned around, and looked at me. We stood for a couple seconds in silence, as he looked me over.

"So, what's your name?"

"Reilly. Reilly Valentine. Yours?"

"Leon Kennedy. What exactly are you doing out here, all the way in the middle of Spain? You definitely don't seem to be a Spaniard."

"Ha, it's a long story, but to put it shortly. I'm not exactly sure. I just…ended up here. I have no idea how or why."

Leon made a puzzled face. "Do you not remember?"

"You could say that." I replied. I wasn't lying exactly, but I also knew I was keeping most of the truth hidden from him. The way I saw things, he didn't need to know he was only a fictional video game character.

"Well then, I guess you ought to stick with me. I can get you back home."

I highly doubted it, but he didn't know that.

"Yeah, seems to be the logical choice. The alternatives don't seem to be any good. But, uh, exactly are you doing here?" Alright, I knew what he was doing here, obviously, but I needed to play the part of innocent and ignorant Reilly who had no idea what was happening.

He hesitated. "Well, um."

"Look I figure I'm gonna find out one way or another since I'll be tagging along with you. Might as well tell me what I've got to look forward to."

He smiled. "True. Well, to put it simply. I'm on a mission to save the President's daughter."

"Ah, I've got a secret agent on my hands. Lucky me." I cracked a smile. Well, I might as well take the chance to flirt with Leon. God knows I'd probably never get a chance like this again.

Leon flashed another one of his brilliant smiles. "Seems you do. Well, we ought to head to that tower Hunnigan mentioned earlier. You alright with the gun I gave you earlier? You've got good aim. I'm impressed."

"Thanks. Yeah, it's perfect. My dad's a cop, so, he "educated" me in the ways of self-defense. Not to mention I've got 10 years of tae-kwon-do under my belt. So, you won't have to worry about me too much. I'll try not to slow you down."

By the look on Leon's face, I could tell he was slightly impressed. I'm not gonna lie, I'm more well-equipped for situations like these, then most girls my age. Like I said, the benefits of an over-protective paranoid cop for a father.

"All right. Well let's go." Leon declared take a step forward in the direction of the tower.

* * *

**A/N: And thus concludes the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Considering this is my first story, I would definitely like some feedback on the story, and on anything I can improve on to make it better. I know there's plenty of things I could work on, so I would like some constructive criticism. Oh, yeah, obviously there's no relation between my character and Jill Valentine. I just really really like the last name Valentine. Also, I know a lot of you may think that it's not exactly the most realistic way I'm setting up Reilly. But, I have 10 years of tae-kwon-do experience, and my father has taught me how to shoot a gun. So, I drew from my experiences and outfitted Reilly with them. Trust me, though, she's not gonna be a total hard-ass. I just couldn't stand for her to be completely useless, but she's also definitely no Leon. I can't wait for Ashely to come into this, I've never liked her in the games, so, this should be fun. Anyway, I'm working on the second chapter, so, I should update soon! Oh! And for those of you who don't know what B.F.E stands for, it means Bum-Fuck Egypt. Pretty much just another way of saying you're in the middle of effing no where. **


	2. Come One, Come All

**Come One, Come All- Chapter 2.**

_Come One, Come all_

_You're just in time to witness my first breakdown_

_Cause there's a mile gone for every minute passed while I'm stuck in this town_

_-All Time Low_

As we began the journey to the tower, I began to process my thoughts. The adrenaline I had felt slowly began to depart. As it did, my mind was able to function clearly. Suddenly the gravity of the situation came crashing down on me.

"Oh my god!"

Leon whipped his head around, a look of worry on his face. "Are you all right?" he inquired.

I had stopped walking. I could feel the thoughts flooding my mind. I was stuck in the middle of a video game, a fucking video game. I had no idea how I'd gotten here, nor how I would return home. Hell, I didn't even know if I'd ever see my family again.

As I made no attempt to respond to him, Leon became more concerned. He reduced the distance between us, coming close enough to be on the peripheral of my personal space.

I felt a pressure on my shoulder as the blonde laid his hand upon it, giving me a slight shake to capture my attention. "Look, I-"he stopped for a moment, unsure of what to say.

_I wasn't going to have a breakdown in the middle of nowhere, with a stranger, alone. _

I forced myself to push back all the alarming thoughts my mind was producing, and the horrible outcomes that accompanied each. I snapped my head up meet his gaze. Plastering a fake smile on my face, I said to him, "Ah, no, don't worry, I said I wouldn't slow you down and here I am doing exactly what I said I wouldn't. I'm fine, I just was thinking-let's, uh, continue on, shall we?"

He didn't look convinced, but then again, neither was I. I pushed pass the older man, and continued up the trail. Soon enough, I could hear footsteps following me at a slight jogging pace.

I slowed my pace to match his, as I noticed a farm up ahead.

"Hold on, there's a farm up ahead." Leon uttered holding his hand up. I assumed this meant stop, I'd seen it in plenty of movies, and that's what it always seemed to signal. I obliged.

He continued on up ahead of me, his pace fairly slow. I saw him stop, and aim his gun. The gun made a loud sound as he fired it. I cringed. The gun let loose another bullet as he changed targets. I flinched, the sound too loud for comfort. He pivoted to his left, and let loose two more shots, before pivoting to his right, and letting loose another 3 rounds. With every bullet that was released from the chamber, I flinched. The sound was unsettling. When their bodies hit the ground with a thud, I could feel myself unconsciously cringe.

Leon looked back at me with a reassuring smile. I smiled back. Or at least attempted to, I'm sure it came out as a grimace. He waved his hand, signaling me to follow. I hastened my pace, running to catch up to him. We continued onward, a silence settling over us. It was a comfortable silence, though. I felt no need to interrupt it. It was then that I realized I still held the gun in my hand. I hadn't even realized I was still in possession of the weapon.

"Oh, hey, you might want this back," I expressed, extending the weapon in range of his reach. He glanced back, noticing the firearm.

"Nah, it'd probably be good for you to have some protection."

I quickly withdrew my offer. Of course, that's why I had accepted it in the first place.

Leon shot a curious glance my way.

"Are you sure you're doing fine? You seem a little out of it."

I looked at him. There really was no reason to lie to him. And the lying I was doing, I was doing a piss poor job of.

"No. I feel a little out of it, to be honest. But, that's not surprising is it? I just woke up in the middle of B.F.E with no recollection of what happened to me, or why I'm even here." We just stood there awkwardly not quite sure what to do, other than stare at each other.

"yeeeeeeah…" Leon scratched the back of his head. I felt myself smile. I had the agent at a loss for words.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just need to clear my head. "I could feel my mood lifting. I couldn't let myself stay depressed; I had to keep my mind on the present. On the matter at hand: staying alive. I shook my head, as if to clear all the thoughts from my head. Fuck it, I'd have my breakdown when we were all good and done when this. When I could sit down, rest, and figure out exactly what the hell was going on. I'd keep my emotions bottled up till then. And till then, I had to focus on making it out alive.

"Alright, well, let's continue, then. " I stated. Oh dear god, I was awkward. I had this problem, that when I was strangers, or someone I didn't really know, I was literally as polite as can be. And, sadly, the problem had surfaced. I mentally face palmed. I needed to start a conversation and quick because the longer I held a conversation with someone, the more comfortable I became. I took a deep breath.

"Leon-"and before I could get any more out, a loud Spanish phrase cut me off. I looked up in the general direction of the voice. There was a group of villagers. A group of villagers next to a boulder. A group of angry looking Spanish villagers next to a large boulder. I could feel my thought process trying to recall the outcome of this in the game.

…

Oh shit. I could feel the adrenaline start to course through my veins, again, as my mind finally remembered the outcome. If we didn't start running, and running soon, we would be flat as pancakes.

I felt myself reach out and jerk Leon's arm, articulating to him that I wanted him to follow me. And, as if my jerking of the arm hadn't been enough, I could hear myself shout, "Run!" Leon quickly registered what was happening and was right behind me. As we ran, I could hear the boulder start to come crashing down, following not too far behind us, and with each passing second, it became closer. As we continued to run for our lives, my thought process was still reeling, survival instincts kicking in, as it tried to remember the proper time to dodge the boulder. Thankfully I didn't need to. I felt a hand jerk me backwards by my collar, as a smooth voice shouted "Jump", yanking me out of harm's way.

I suddenly found myself face first in the dirt. I scrunched up my face. Ew, Definitely not my cup of tea. I pushed myself off the ground, hopping to my two feet.

"Well, that was exciting." I laughed, brushing myself off.

Leon cracked a smile, "Yeah, but I'd do fine without ever having to do it again."

"Agreed."

Leon turned, facing a tunnel.

"Shall we?"

I grinned. "We shall."

He walked forward, his pace slightly faster than my own, I figured, for safety precautions. We walked thru the tunnel. It was a creepy-ass tunnel, too. As we came to the other side, Leon raised his hand again. I stopped. He moved forward, cautiously. I heard the familiar string of Spanish phrases, and watched something being launched into the air.

Wait…

Oh shit. Dynamite.

Before I had time to react to the epiphany, I was being pulled onto the ground. I could slightly feel the force from the explosion, but Leon's body absorbed most of the damage. My only battle wound was a scratch on my face, right above my left eyebrow, thanks to the flying debris.

Leon lifted himself up off me.

"You all right?"

I touched the area above my left eyebrow, looking at my hand, I assessed the damage from the amount of blood I had on my hand; barely any.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Yeah, their aim was too far off to do any real damage."

He turned around, edging to the west of the building. He pulled out his gun, and took aim. I watched as he shot the dynamite stick lit in the hands of the enemy, causing it to explode. I felt my dinner threaten to expel again, as I watched the body explode. I don't think any amount of therapy would ever make this experience ok; ranging from being trapped in a video game, to the violent deaths of these people. I'd be lucky if I still turned out all right for society.

Leon motioned for me to follow him. I listened, hastening my pace to match his. We walked around the side of the house, to the south end of the house. I remembered this part in the game. I began scanning the ground for bear traps. I'd fallen prey to those damn things way too many times.

"Leon!" I watched in horror as his left leg started to come down on a bear trap. My hand shot out instinctively, and it was as if the world had suddenly become slow-mo, only I hadn't. I grabbed onto the back of his shirt, his leg dangling dangerously close to the inside of the bear trap. I yanked, pulling the blonde agent onto his ass. I looked to my left, to see a crow flying mid-air. Only, its wings weren't beating as they usually would. They were barely moving at all. I watched as the wings slowly ascended upward, literally in a slow motion factor. I heard Leon hit the ground, and with that everything within the world was right again. The crow suddenly hit fast forward and was at its normal pace again.

…the fuck?

Leon's grunt shook me from my thoughts. I decided to chalk the experience up to a side-effect of the adrenaline that was coursing through my veins.

"What was that for?"

I pointed to the bear trap in front of us.

"That's what that was for."

He looked at the trap for a moment, before looking back at me.

"Thanks." He said, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner. I offered him my hand, in a proposal to pull him up. He accepted, and he was off the ground in a matter of mili-seconds.

He continued on his way, as if nothing had happened. We came to a window, and Leon jumped in breaking the glass. I looked at the broken window warily. Glass and I had never gotten along. I could imagine myself climbing in window and the glass cutting that major artery in my leg, and I'd bleed out in a matter of minutes; dead in a video game.

I heard Leon let off a shot. His face suddenly popped back into view.

"You coming?"

I made a face. Well, might as well attempt it. I only had my life to lose. Worst case scenario that was.

"Yeah. Gimme a second."

I brushed the glass off the window sill, all the while receiving a weird look from Leon.

"I could use some help over here."

Leon came over to the window, and leaned out a little picking me up and lifting me into the house. I felt like a damn princess who needed rescuing. I looked back at the window. I could have climbed in…

"…I have an issue with glass; we don't get along very well. I'm the type of person that's prone to cutting themselves on glass."

He nodded his head in understanding, "Duly noted."

He rotated around, walking headfirst. I stuck to my spot, listening for a sound that I knew I should be hearing; and hear it I did.

"Hear that?" I asked, giving the banging noise notice. Leon paused, his hands coming to a resting position on each side; his face contorting into a concentrated look. Every couple seconds, you could hear a rustling/banging noise. I smiled to myself; I knew _exactly_ what was up ahead. The, I stopped _because_ I knew exactly what was up ahead. We, well Leon, were in for not only one big surprise but two as well. I gulped. I had a slight fear of needles…

"Yeah, Yeah, I do." Leon pronounced, snapping me out of my stupor. "Follow me, but keep back; I'm not quite sure what this could turn into." I nodded my compliance. I did. We continued through the shack, until we came upon the room where the dresser was.

Leon inched forward, motioning me to one side of the dresser. I stood in between the dresser and a set of drawers. Leon stood on the other side, poised in front of the right door, in a defensive stance. He looked at me, and I nodded, giving him the go. His left arm extended out and he unlocked the door. The moment he unlocked it, out fell Luis Sera.

I tried to bite back the smile that threatened to grace my face. Tried, being the key word, because I failed miserably. Luis was by far my second favorite character in the Resident Evil 4, not that he had much competition, but still. I loved him.

Leon walked over to the struggling Spaniard , and knelt down. I walked forward, taking up position behind Leon. I towered over the blonde agent, peering at the man on the floor. I tried to keep my excitement in check, successful for the most part.

Leon ripped the duct tape off the man's mouth, and they exchanged names. Luis looked at me expectantly.  
"And your name, senorita?"

"Reilly Valentine."

The conversation wasn't given the chance to progress much farther, because in walked the Big Cheese. Leon stood in front of me, in a defensive stance. Luis was still on the ground, squirming. I knew what was coming next, and I knew it wasn't pretty. The Big Cheese strode forward and Leon ran forward meeting him half way, in an attempt to kick the giant. He failed, like I knew he would. His body was sent careening into mine, and I was sent careening into the writhing Spaniard on the floor. I'm sure we made quite the picture, in a mangled heap on the floor. I felt Leon's body tense up as he lay on top of me, before it slowly relaxed as his consciousness began to fade. I could feel the pounding in my head. The pain let me know I had cracked something open. The pounding became more incessant and painful, and my body, in an effort to help control the pain, started relinquishing its consciousness. The last thing I saw before everything went black was a vast hand wrapping it's digits around the blonde agent's neck, pulling him up off me. With that image burned into my mind, I lost cognizance.

* * *

**A/N Alright, my apologies y'all. I know I literally took over a month to update. Truly, I'm sorry. There really wasn't any reason either, other than I just was too lazy to write...**

**I sorta lost interest in the story itself for a little, and then remembered people were actually reading it, and felt guilty. Thus, the guilt became my inspiration and I'm now back into the swing of things. I swear I'll update a lot sooner this time. Honestly, I will. Also, the storyline itself went through a major overhaul. I pretty much changed entirely what I was planning on doing with the story. I planned on having the story end, when the game ended, but now I've decided to definitely carry on past the game itself. Which means that the game is no longer such a pivotal force in the story, so I won't be spending as much time on it. I've definitely got some surprising twists up my sleeve. Also, I realize so far there hasn't really been any sort of inclinement that there's going to be romance between Reilly and Leon. Sorry, I'm definitely working on that this next chapter. I just didn't' want to jump into the story and immediately have Leon all over her. That's not realistic, well, you get my point. Anyway, I definitely plan on updating soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Constructive criticism is welcome, as always. **


End file.
